JAFAR S DEEPEST DESIRE
by DIMITRIO
Summary: (ONLY FOR ABOVE 18) JAFAR has won, he is about to end Aladin until somebody is willing to make a deal. JASMINE/JAFAR
1. Chapter 1

JAFAR GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE REALY WANTS

Chapter one-

She was full of rage and anger…

Jasmine was just set free from the sand clock , however Aladdin had just sacrificed himself to save her , as he broke the sand clock crystal Jafar was able to cast a spell on him at that very moment and was able to chained him up , he was now beating him to the ground…Jasmine screaming, stop it now jafar!, that's enough!

Suddenly Aladdin was able to hit back and fell free, Jafar fell into his back, a huge fight was going on, they both grabbed their swords-

If only gene could help but he was now at Jafar disposal caged on a special magic cage along with Abu- , they were both watching the fight; Was the fight going to end until one of them died?

It seemed that way….

After one and a half minutes of them staring at each other both circling and waiting to strike, sword to sword , man to man with blood on their faces Jafar began spoking in a weird way, a different language…Aladdin didn't know what had happened Suddenly he had a huge chain on him ( again)but this time it was different he couldn´t break free from it ,he was against the wall ….Jafar pressing his sword against his throat …. Say good bye Aladdin-

Jasmine cried from a distance – Jafar please!

Jafar smiled inside -everything is going according to plan- he whispered

So sorry princess there is nothing you can do- said jafar

Jasmine ran as fast as she could, she grabbed jafar on the arm - please!

Watery eyes she was begging jafar not to kill Aladdin,

-Jasmine noo!-said Aladdin, then jafar pressed his neck harder and Aladdin couldn´t make more noise anymore.

Jasmine looking desperately at Jafar- please jafar have mercy... you can keep the castle and everything else , just let us go we will never have to see us again, we will go to another country and disappear from your life forever…all we want to do is get married have a family , even if that means living in poverty-

-Jasmine hated jafar , she hated everything about him , she tried her best to hide her will of just killing him , she tried her best to hide her despise tors him, ever since he came around , before meeting Aladdin she hated him, she hate the way she looked ad her .She was well aware of her looks, she was used to see men mesmerized when she came into the room, her tiny waste and excellent delicious ass , tight, firm, big but not huge, just the right amount of perfect… her skin golden tanned, her lips so provocative as they were torn in the middle and very round they popped out gorgeously …her skinny arms and long beautiful hair was a delightful thing to watch, she was so feminine , the kind of girl that provokes man without wanting to …..Jafar always looked at her as if he wanted to devour her …..She hated it.

Jafar looked at her…. Is that so jasmine? Turns out that´s not what I want -

Well what do you want jafar? Please I will do anything as long as you let him live- please. The castle, the fortune and the power are all yours… just please just let us go….

But my dear jasmine, what is it all for without a _q_ ueen….?

End of chapter 1 -.


	2. Chapter 2

Her body shocked by fear… She was Just waiting to hear jafar' s next words, trying to process what was happening , is that what it took to make Aladdin live and be free? Was it worth it?

That's right princess, I want to upgrade you from princess to queen….my queen

Jasmine laughed nervously- jafar you don't want me, we hate each other please don't talk nonsense-

That was true…. Jafar hated her guts so much…. She had been an obstacle for so long , he thought she was a spilled girl continuously daring him trying to make him look like a fool at the eyes of the sultan..

-That is true, even though I do not share nice feelings tors you and I probably never will… but there is nothing that I would enjoy more than have you as my queen, my wife… and converting you into the woman that calls me ….her man, her king

She choked …words didn´t come out… she stare at him. Eyes wide open. Surprised face,nothing to say, she couldn´t believe it... She couldn't think…..

Aladdin couldn't speak jafar had him pressed so hard against the wall so that he could make a word….

Decide! If you do this I will make sure you will never be unfaithful or able to me or trick me, but I give you a promise, the boy will live and be safe…. In exchange you will take my hand and rule at my side for as long as I live…and you will give me all the privileges a married man deserves, of course.

He pressed his sword even tighter to Aladdin's neck and blood began to droop,

OK! She cried out, I will marry you ….jafar smile inside….

Very good let's do things right we need a magic contract , as you know I have one more wish, And I will fulfill it…. -Gene, Elaborate a magical contract— he commanded

the gene couldn't talk his face shocked, he knew that if he did this magical contract Jaafar could get away with his plan, but he didn't have a choice he couldn't let Aladdin die.

Jafar proceed:

First rule-

Jasmine will not be able to kill me... if she does her life will end and Aladdin will be condemned to a life of torturer… that goes for Aladdin as well,…. Any plan any try to harm me will cause them to suffer and die….

Now that I am secure lets go to the next part..

Rule 2:

She will treat me with respect…. You know what erase that … I will teach her that….

I will have full control of Aladdin …. If jasmine disobeys me with the snap of my fingers I will be able to hurt Aladdin if I want to at that moment, no matter where he is…

-Jasmine couldn't believe what she has listening to- ….. She wanted to kill Jafar so bad, she was so temperamental such a free spirit and now she had such an impotence running through her hall body, a feeling she never felt before... As a matter of fact... She was far from knowing that feeling, she only knew empowerment…..

Rule 3

As you finished this contract you gene will disappear for good for you will never be able to see another man or women again…..

Gene looked at Aladdin, bowed his face and said…

Your wish is my command...

End of chapert 2...


End file.
